Alone
by AlexKristin
Summary: No one wants to feel alone. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Inuyasha_ or its characters. **

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _A young raven haired girl opens her eyes and rolls to her left. Bringing her hand up, she turns off the alarm. Groaning she slowly lifts herself into a sitting position and stretches. She moves her body to the side of the bed. Standing, she stretches once more and moves towards her closet.

The room is spacious; a bed sits in a corner below the one small window inside the room. There is a door a few feet away from the bed, which leads to a bathroom. There is also a couch, desk with computer, and mini fridge arranged around the room; a mirror hangs on the wall next to her closet. One side of the room has a set of stairs that lead up to a door which leads to the rest of the house. It might be the basement, but it's her own space. More than she had at the last home she was at.

The girl is petite, 5'2", long black hair, big brown eyes, with small delicate features. She's an orphan. Her parents died when she was five. Since she had no known relatives she was put in foster care. Not a pleasant experience. Abuse, neglect, unloved. But her newest home is the best so far. Just her, James, and Lolita. They don't shower her with affection, but they take care of her needs.

Once she is finished dressing for school, she grabs her backpack and heads upstairs. On her way out the house she grabs a muffin off the kitchen counter. Once outside, she walks down the street and heads up the driveway to, by far, the best looking house on the street. Before she reaches the door a tall man steps out. Easily a foot taller than her, he's a sight to behold. Long platinum hair, deep honey colored eyes, lean sharp facial features. Handsome.

"Hi Sesshomaru!"

"Rin." Sesshomaru is the closest thing Rin has to a friend. When she first started school six months ago she was picked on. Rin never understood why since she was always nice and tried to stay out of others ways; but a particular group of girls just didn't seem to like her. They would tease her and make her feel bad about herself; especially once they found out she didn't have living parents. The verbal abuse Rin could handle, but one day things turned physical. But Sesshomaru stood up and protected Rin. She's been drawn to him ever since. He didn't push her away and he seemed to listen and take notice of her. Rin adored him. Loved him even. But she would never confess that to him for fear of ruining what they had.

Together they walked towards Sesshomaru's car. Ever since that day this had become their routine.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **__Inuyasha_ or its characters. 

_Rin. _Sesshomaru glances towards the girl. Sometimes he regretted getting in the way. He didn't need a little fourteen year old girl following him around like a lost puppy. It gave people the wrong impression. But, though he'd never admit it out loud, he enjoyed her company. She calmed him. Unlike his family, she showered him with attention. Wanted to know what he liked, what he disliked; she strove to make him happy. _Commendable for someone like her_. He knew it wasn't just in gratitude. That's were it gets complicated. He's eighteen, just them being friends seemed wrong. Granted four years isn't so bad but she's a child. She'll get over it. _But can I?_

Once arriving at the school, the duo exit the car and head towards the entrance. Inside they start the usual routine. Rin follows Sesshomaru to his locker, and then they proceed to Rins. Why Sesshomaru accompanies Rin to her locker he doesn't know. He tells himself because it's on the way, but then why walk all the way to quad 101 when his first class is in quad 200? It's not out of the way but more steps than he needs to take. Regardless, this is how it goes. The school day passes with Rin meeting up with Sesshomaru at lunch and then his locker after school. They don't share any classes because Sesshomaru is a senior and Rin is a sophomore; but they do pass each other occasionally on the way to their various classes. Always with Rin shouting "Hi" and Sesshomaru's silence.

On the way home Rin bombards Sesshomaru with questions about his day. Sometimes he answers sometimes he doesn't. Rin is fine either way. Once Sesshomaru gets home they go inside his house and Sesshomaru makes his way to his room to change and do homework while Rin sprawls out in the living room to do her homework.

"Why hello Rin." A tall beautiful middle aged woman enters the room. She has long black hair, brown eyes, and flawless skin. "Hello Izayoi."

Izayoi is Sesshomaru's stepmom, mother of Inuyasha, and second wife to Tenshin, Sesshomaru's father. Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's younger brother. When Sesshomaru was about one Tenshin had an affair and the result was Inuyasha. Since he was away on business a lot Tenshin kept quite about his secret family until Sesshomaru was eight. That's when he finally divorced Sesshomaru's mom and married Izayoi. Sesshomaru's mom knew about the affair but never realized how serious it was until the divorce. For a few years after the divorce Sesshomaru lived with his mom but she eventually sent him to live with his father. Apparently she couldn't stand how similar they were in appearance and wanted to be has far away from him as possible. Sesshomaru never understood the betrayal that his father put them through; needless to say they don't get along.

"How was school?" Despite everything, Rin feels that Izayoi is one of the nicest people she knows. Life might not be fair, and it is painful at times, but it doesn't mean that everyone is evil.

"Good. How was your day?"

"Wonderful. You're staying for dinner tonight right?"

"Of course. If you'll have me that is."

"Of course Rin your always welcome here, you know that."

"Thank you Izayoi."

"I'll leave you to your work then. Dinner will be ready in one hour." With that Izayoi turns to leave the room.

"I'll come help you once I'm done." Rin returns to her homework. After a few minutes the front door opens, then closes with a slam. Glancing up Rin sees Inuyasha walk by. In looks Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look almost exactly alike. Except for Sesshomaru is taller and has sharper facial bone structure than Inuyasha whose are more rounded.

He glances in her direction. "Don't you have your own house to go home to?" Before Rin can respond another voice answers. "Inuyasha, don't you have better things to do than be rude to our guest?" Rin recognizes the voice has Sesshomaru's and turns in his direction.

"It's my house I can act however the hell I want towards whoever I want."

"Such manners. You're mother should have done a better job of raising you."

"Why you bastard I'll…" before Inuyasha can finish he is cut off by their father. "Boys, you both know better." In looks the boys take after their father a great deal, though not in personality. Inuyasha huffs and leaves the room. Tenshin looks towards Sesshomaru. "You know you shouldn't insult Izayoi like that, she's done nothing to warrant that kind of remark from you."

"No, she just slept with a married man." Tenshin eyes narrow towards Sesshomaru and he is about to say something but Sesshomaru just turns and heads back to his room. With a glance towards Rin he apologizes for everyone's behavior and heads towards the kitchen.

Done with her homework Rin gathers her things back into her bag. Deciding to give the adults some alone time in the kitchen she heads towards Sesshomaru's room. Rin knocks lightly on the door and enters. Sesshomaru is lying on his bad staring at the ceiling. Rin approaches and sits on the bed, tilting her body so she faces Sesshomaru. "They love you." Sesshomaru glances towards Rin. "It's none of your concern." Nodding her head Rin doesn't say any more. They sit in silence for a few minutes.

Rin gets up to leave and go help Izayoi with dinner. When she reaches the door she stops and glances towards Sesshomaru. "I know you don't want to talk about it but I'll listen if you do." Knowing she's not going to get a response, Rin walks out the door and heads to the kitchen. Once they have the table set Izayoi calls everyone to dinner. Once Rin, Sesshomaru, Tenshin, and Izayoi are seated Inuyasha comes in. "Hey I'm gonna skip dinner tonight and head to Kagome's. Before you ask, I got a C+ on my math test." Before Izayoi can respond Inuyasha is out the door. "At least he's doing well in math." Tenshin says. "I'm getting an A in all my classes." Sesshomaru casually declares. "Yes well you know how school is a challenge for Inuyasha so we have to congratulate him when he does well."

"A C+ is not doing well." Sesshomaru practically growls out. "He's trying." Izayoi responds; hoping that an argument doesn't ensue, especially in front of Rin. "No, you just accept any type of failure attempt he gives." Tenshin glares at Sesshomaru, before he responds Izayoi clears her throat. "So let's eat shall we." She announces with a smile towards the boys. Dinner is consumed in silence. This isn't the first family spat Rin has witnessed, nor will it be her last.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **__Inuyasha_ or its characters. 

The next day started off just like any other day for Sesshomaru; wake up, take shower, get dressed, insult Inuyasha, eat breakfast, insult Inuyasha again. The only difference was when he left the house Rin wasn't there. _Strange._ He wasn't about to wait for her. After taking his time getting in the car, and not noticing Rin on the street anywhere, Sesshomaru decided to start driving to school.

It started raining during lunch, causing most of the students to crowd into places with available shelter. Sesshomaru found himself stuck inside the cramped cafeteria with all the noise and idiotic people called his peers. It was at this point Sesshomaru started to wonder where Rin was at. _I could have sworn I saw her earlier._ As Sesshomaru is scanning the crowd for Rin he hears the voice of the last person he wants to listen to.

"Hey Sesshomaru, where's your girlfriend?" Sesshomaru glances at the figure now standing in front of his vision. _Inuyahsa._ "She's not my girlfriend." With a smug grin on his face and arms crossed in front of him Inuyasha continues. "You only deny it cuz it's true." Sesshomaru tries to resist the urge to punch the smirk off his face, though he does imagine it, "Inuyahsa, don't you have friends to annoy?"

"Keh. Just thought you should know your girlfriend is in the library."

"I don't track her movements."

"Keep telling yourself that. I know you where looking for her but whatever." With that Inuyasha walks away to go join his friends at the table that they have claimed. Despite the urge to go to the library, Sesshomaru decides to stay put. _A child does not have control of me._

After school Sesshomaru did decide to wait, by telling himself that it was only because it was raining and she shouldn't walk home in the rain; but after 20 minutes he decided to give up and head home. After being home for about an hour, Sesshomaru hears the doorbell. Sighing he gets up. When he opens the door he's shocked. There's Rin, soaking wet. "Rin."

"Can I come in? I forgot my keys at home today and James and Lolita are at work till six." Stepping aside Sesshomaru allows Rin to enter the house. Closing the door Sesshomaru turns to Rin. "Do you have a towel I can borrow?" Wordlessly Sesshomaru walks down the hallway to retrieve a towel for her. After handing the towel to Rin, and watching her try to dry off, he realizes that it won't be enough. "Come with me." Sesshomaru turns to go to his room, Rin following.

Once inside his room, Sesshomaru turns to his dresser to start looking for clothes that Rin can fit into. Pulling out a T-shirt and sweats he turns to Rin. She looks at him questionably. "Umm aren't your clothes gonna be too big?"

"Izayoi isn't here; I'm not going through her things." Rin nods and starts taking her shirt off. Eye's widening Sesshomaru is left temporarily speechless. When he regains his voice Rin is already working on her pants. "What are you doing?" Standing in just her bra and underwear Rin looks at him with one eyebrow raised. "Taking my wet clothes off." Sesshomaru just stares. "Aren't you gonna hand me the clothes?" Quickly Sesshomaru hands Rin his clothes but he can't tear his eyes away. "Why didn't you wait for me to leave?" Rin shrugs. "Why? I've shared a room with five other girls before. I'm not shy. Besides you're not seeing anything more than what a swimsuit shows. Though I am gonna take my bra off so you might want to turn around."

"Why?"

"Well if you want to see…" Sesshomaru cuts her off. "No. Why take off your bra?" giving him the same look as before Rin decides to speak slowly. "It's wet and cold." She slowly moves for the clasps, realizing whats about to happen Sesshomaru turns around. Once Rin puts the clothes on she examines herself in his mirror. "Well as long as I don't run the pants work." Turning around Sesshomaru gathers Rin's wet clothes and leaves, slightly embarrassed from seeing too much of Rin.

When Sesshomaru returns to his room he sees Rin lying spread out on his bed. He tries his hardest to banish his dirty thoughts. _Maybe I should have grabbed Izayoi's clothes. _"I had a bad day today." Sesshomaru moves to his computer chair and sits, gazing at Rin. Looking at the ceiling Rin continues. "First I woke up late and got to school by 2nd period; then I tripped, knocking a teacher in the wall spilling their coffee; got accused of pushing said teacher; got sent to the principals office; cried in the library; had after school detention; walked home in the rain just to discover I left my keys in my room." Sighing Rin turns to her side to face Sesshomaru. "But at least I got to see you today."

Ignoring the last comment Sesshomaru asks, "Why did you get detention?"

"A group of people were standing by the wall where I tripped and told the teacher that I pushed him. Hence the getting accused of pushing the teacher thing. My word verses the witnesses wasn't enough." Rin used air quotes when saying witnesses. "I was crying in the library because I just felt so overwhelmed with today." Rin smiles. "At least I finished my homework." _Think positive._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate it!  
**

**This was originally two chapters but I decided to combine them. Enjoy.  
**

Sitting under their usual tree at lunch, Rin is eating the food that she packed for herself while Sesshomaru is leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. The peace of the moment is broken by a female voice. "Oh Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru ignores the voice while Rin glances up. _Kagura._

Kagura is a voluptuous girl of eighteen. Medium height, with long black hair kept in a bun adorned with feathers. Well dressed and beautiful, but with a tendency to have a nasty attitude if she doesn't get her way. She's also one of the girls that used to pick on her. At least she doesn't anymore, not when Sesshomaru is around that is.

"So I was thinking you and I should go out sometime. I mean it's been almost a year since we last got together." Kagura sends Rin a glare. "Shoo, the adults are talking." Silently Rin gathers her things. About to stand, she feels a hand grab her wrist. Turning her head she meets the eyes of Sesshomaru. Turning his gaze to Kagura he replies. "We shall see." Kagura continues to stand there, glaring at Rin. "Kagura." Kagura turns to face Sesshomaru with a smile. "Leave." Frowning she gives Rin one more glare before she walks away, shaking her hips. Once she's gone Rin turns to Sesshomaru, he releases his hold on Rins wrist. The bell rings.

Later that week Rin is sitting at her computer listening to music and playing WoW. Suddenly the doorbell rings. Glancing at the clock she frowns. _Who is here at 10:00 at night?_ Shrugging she gets up and climbs the stairs to go check the front door. Glancing through the peephole she sees Sesshomaru. She opens the door and he pushes past her and into the living room. Even with his back facing her Rin can tell that something isn't right with Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru are you okay?" His replay comes out almost as a whisper. "No."

Nervous but desperate to assist Sesshomaru in any way she inquires, "Umm what's wrong?"

"Inuyahsa."

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Suddenly Sesshomaru turns to face her and she sees the anger in his face. "Oh so you only care about Inuyasha now!" Stunned at the sudden anger Rin just stares. Sesshomaru storms over to Rin and grabs her by the shoulders, glaring at her. "I thought you liked me." She can smell it. _Alochol. _"Sesshomaru that's not it." Rin slowly grabs his hands from off her shoulders and starts leading him towards her bedroom. "Come, let's go to my room." Rin didn't want James and Lolita to come home from their night out and see Sesshomaru drunk in their living room. _Though my bedroom can't be a much better place to get caught._ She helps Sesshomaru down the stairs and leads him over to the couch.

Once Sesshomaru is situated she places herself beside him and turns her body to face his. "What happened?" Sesshomaru shrugs his shoulders. "Went to a party with Kagura. Drinking was the only way that I could stay in her presence. Especially when…" He stops talking and looks to Rin. Rin was to about to ask him to continue but he beat her to it. "I got home and father," he spats, "was pissed. Says some stuff about how Inuyasha knows better." Sesshomaru clenches his fists. "Inuyasha is never home, he's always out with his friends and I know he's no saint. So do they. But he's their precious baby boy." Rin can tell that his anger is rising. She reaches her hand out to grab his clenched fist and tries rubbing circles on his hand with her thumb to calm him down. "I come home slightly buzzed and get yelled at and..." He falls silent. Rin knows he must be more than slightly buzzed to be talking like this but doesn't say anything. Sesshomaru pulls his hand away from Rins and stands to his feet in rage. "He's always cared more about Inuyasha than me! I'm the mistake! Nothing I do is ever to his standard. I could become a Lord and Inuyasha a drunken criminal and father would be more proud of him! I hate him!" He turns to Rin, the rage gone and his eyes soften. "You Rin are the only one who loves me." Sesshomaru moves to sit beside Rin, he puts an arm around her waist pulling her towards him and brings his opposite hand up to caress her face. Rin is unsure of what is going on but can't help but feel a little excited by Sesshomaru's current actions. Sesshomaru leans close to Rin's face and whispers, "But you're just a child." With that he moves away from her and goes to lie on her bed. Silently crying, for herself or Sesshomaru she doesn't know, she moves to shut off her computer. Walking over to her bed she looks to see Sesshomaru asleep. _Slightly buzzed eh._ She takes off his shoes and pushes him over towards the wall. She shuts off her light and crawls in bed next to him, unsure of what tomorrow will bring.

Groaning, Sesshomaru slowly opens his eyes. _I'm not in my room._ Turing to his side he sees a figure lying next to him. Slightly horrified he leans closer to the figure. Recognizing Rin he sighs in relief. He slowly reaches a hand out and touches her back, gently running his fingers up and down her spin. Shivering Rin rolls over. Face to face, Sesshomaru takes in her features. Rin's eyes open and she smiles. "Feeling better?"

"mmm."Rin assumes that means yes. "At least there's no school today. Are you going to go home? Your family might be worried about you."

"No."

"Why?" Ignoring her question Sesshomaru sits up and slides to the bottom of the bed. He's never been in her room before and takes in his surroundings. He's not surprised at how little there is. He feels Rin shift in the bed and move beside him. "The bathroom is right there." Noticing the door Rin is pointing to Sesshomaru gets up and goes inside. When Sesshomaru emerges from the bathroom he sees that Rin has changed from her pj's and into jeans and a t-shirt. He knows he is wearing the same clothes from last night, which he slept in, but he refuses to go back to his family's house, not yet at least. _It's not like they'll miss me. _

"Let's go upstairs for breakfast." Nodding Sesshomaru follows Rin up the stairs and into the kitchen. He sees Lolita cooking at the stove and James sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "Good morning!" James and Lolita look to Rin with smiles and return the salutation. On seeing Sesshomaru though they pause.

From what Sesshomaru knows, James and Lolita are a young couple; well younger than his mother and father. They don't have any kids, by choice or inability he doesn't care to know, but they did open their home to Rin. James is a tall man of average height and build with brown hair, green eyes, and glasses. Always clean shaved he works as a manager at the local grocery store. Lolita is a short woman, but taller than Rin, with long auburn hair and hazel eyes, she's an active community leader and once won third place for a Miss California contest.

"Hello Sesshomaru. I didn't know you were here." Lolita turns to Rin with a frown on her face. Suddenly getting what they must be thinking Rin shakes her head. "No, no. Nothing like that um...I can't really say but..." James laughs. "Don't worry Rin. What you do is your business. Just make sure you use protection." Both Sesshomaru and Rin are embarrassed from the implications but decide not to argue it. Sitting down to breakfast Sesshomaru eats silently only barely paying attention to the conversation being had at the table.

"So what are your plans for today?" James looks towards Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin looks to Sesshomaru for some kind of acknowledgment but gets nothing. She turns back to James. "What do you think we should do?"

"You should go to the beach and have some fun. Summer is coming soon and school is ending which means tests and exams. You should have some fun before you start feeling the stress." Smiling brightly Rin turns to Sesshomaru. "Can we?" Sesshomaru turns to Rin and tries to think of what just happened. "If that's your wish." Smiling brightly Rin jumps up and runs to her room. Sesshomaru is left alone with the couple. "You're the only friend we ever see Rin with. Is she getting along okay?" Lolita looks to Sesshomaru with a worried expression on her face. "To my knowledge she is. Why she only associates with me I am unaware." Lolita smiles and looks back to James, his expression is less enthusiastic.

Arriving at the beach Rin runs towards the water. Turning back towards Sesshomaru she frowns. _I wish he would have actually gone inside his house for clothes instead of just the driveway for his car._ Making it towards her side Sesshomaru looks out towards the ocean. "When I graduate I'm gonna go to college across state." Rin looks towards Sesshomaru. "You'll still stay in contact with me right?" Sesshomaru turns to face Rin, unsure of how to answer. Rin frowns. "At the very least I will see you on vacation right?"

"Maybe." Rin smiles. "Well then I will visit you. I'm sure Lolita and James wont mind." Sesshomaru reaches out for Rins hand and squeezes it. Rin turns towards Sesshomaru. _Should I? _Blushing Rin looks into Seshomaru's eyes. "I really like you, I want to be the one who makes you happy." Rin looks away, embarrassed that she, just confessed her feelings towards Sesshomaru. She feels a hand on her cheek and looks towards Sesshomaru's face. He leans down and softly brushes his lips against Rins. Pulling back he looks into Rins eyes. Noting her blush he smirks. "Don't let yourself get disappointed." Rin smiles and pulls Sesshomaru into the water with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.**

Sitting inside a large office Rin waits patiently for the social worker to enter. To occupy her time she starts looking around. A bookcase filled with books lines one of the walls. A large window looks out onto the street. Fake plants decorate a few of the corners and colorful pictures adorn the walls. A large desk sits near the center of the room. A plush high backed office chair on one side with a computer facing it and two smaller comfortable chairs sit on the opposite side. One of which is occupied by Rin. The door opens and a heavy set woman makes her way towards the chair behind the desk. Once she gets situated she turns her attention towards Rin. "Hello Rin."

"Hello Ms. Bryant." Rin didn't really like Ms. Bryant. She was a condescending woman who, Rin felt, didn't believe that any of the children she was meant to look over would ever accomplish anything. She has been Rin's social worker for five years now and Rin still couldn't feel comfortable in her presence. "How are you getting along?"

"Fine." Ms. Bryant reaches for a clipboard in one of the drawers in the desk. Grabbing a pen she starts writing a few things down. "How are Mr. and Mrs. Garton treating you?"

"There wonderful." Ms. Bryant just nods and flips through some of her papers on the clipboard. "Do they take you on any activities?"

"Umm we haven't been on any trips yet but we are planning to during the summer." Rin knows that they have no plans but doesn't want to say that to Ms. Bryant. _Besides we are probably going to do something_. "I see. How's school going? I know you had some problems at the beginning of the year. Any improvements?"

"Oh yes. Some of the kids just didn't understand my situation and you know how people can be but everything is much better now." Rin laughs nervously. "Well your grades are good. How about friends? I'm told you only have one."

"Doesn't everyone have one best friend?" Ms. Bryant sighs. "Yes but typically you have several other friends. I'm also told it's a boy. No girlfriends." _Those tattle-tails. _"Well, yes but…" Ms. Bryant raises her hand. "No need." Silence. Ms. Bryant writes a few things down on her clipboard. She turns her attention back to Rin. "You know I'm only looking out for your best interest." Rin nods. "Good. You can go I just need to have a few more words with Mr. and Mrs. Garton." Rin stands from the chair and heads to the door. Grateful to finally leave but not looking forward to the two hour car ride home.

On returning home from her visit with Ms. Bryant, Rin decides to go to Sesshomaru's house. Knocking on the front door Rin waits for a response. When the door opens Rin sees Izayoi. "Hello Rin."

"Hello Izayoi. Is Sesshomaru home?"

"Yes. Come in." Stepping inside Rin looks towards the living room and sees Tenshin sitting on the couch watching TV. Rin slowly walks over to the couch and leans over the back. "Boo!" Pretending to be started, Tenshin turns towards Rin. "Ah! You scared me!" Laughing, Rin leans back. "No I didn't but thank you for humoring me." Tenshin laughs. "Oh but you did." Rin giggles and heads down the hallway.

Smiling, Izayoi comes around the couch and sits down beside Tenshin who opens his arms for her to lean in. "She's good for him." Tenshin nods. "She is." After a brief pause Tenshin laughs. "They'll make beautiful babies don't you think?" Izayoi stares at her husband with an upraised eyebrow. "Isn't it too early to think of that love."

"Let's hope so." _He won't let me erase his pain; I just want him to find happiness. He's been so miserable._ Leaning down Tenshin places a kiss on Izayoi's lips. Suddenly his eyes light up and he pulls back with a smile. "I hope they have a girl!"

Before Rin reaches Sesshomaru's room the door to Inuyasha's room opens. Inuyasha steps out with Kagome behind him. "Hi Rin." Kagome waves to Rin with a smile on her face. Kagome is a tall beautiful girl with long black hair and hazel eyes. She's outspoken and friendly, though she does have quite the temper when she gets angry. She's always been someone who helps others, even when they don't want it. "Hello Kagome, Inuyasha." Inuyasha just nods his head in acknowledgement and grabs Kagome's arm. "Come on lets go." Kagome sends Inuyasha a glare and turns to Rin. "You should hang out with us sometime." Inuyasha starts tugging Kagome down the hall and Rin watches them make their exit. _I might take her up on the offer, especially when Sesshomaru goes to college._

Outside, Kagome climbs into the passenger seat of Inuyasha's car. "I feel bad for Rin." Inuyasha grunts. "Why?"

"Because she only spends time with Sesshomaru. She's a sweet girl, she should have more friends."

"What she sees in that bastard I don't know. It makes me question her sanity." Kagome punches Inuyasha in the arm. "Inuyasha!"

When Rin gets to Sesshomaru's door she knocks once and pauses before entering his room. Sesshomaru is sitting on his bed leaning on the headboard reading a book. Rin closes the door behind her and walks over to his bed. She moves his arm and makes a space for herself against his chest. Once she's adjusted Sesshomaru looks down and gives her a quick kiss.

Rin isn't sure what they were. She guessed Sesshomaru didn't know either but since the beach they've gained a small level of intimacy, behind closed doors of course. Sesshomaru didn't want anybody finding out that he was in any kind of relationship with Rin besides what they already had. Rin hoped that what they had would last. _I want to be with Sesshomaru forever._

At school the next day Rin is walking to her last class of the day, grateful that so far she doesn't have a huge homework load. Turning the corner she bumps into someone. Turning with a quick sorry Rin is about to carry on but a hand stops her. "Where do you think you're going?" Rin looks to see Kagura's angry face. "I'm sorry?" Kagura points to a chemistry book lying on the ground. "Pick it up." Rin quickly reaches down, picks up the book and hands it to Kagura. Kagura snatches it and glares at Rin. "Watch where you are going next time or I won't let you off so easy." With a huff Kagura continues on her way. "Don't let her get to you." Rin looks to her left and sees Kikyo. Kikyo is apart of Kagura's group of friends. She's tall and pale, with long brown hair which she usually keeps in a high pony tail; she has dark brown eyes that make you feel like she's much wiser than her years. She doesn't make a show to dress herself up in the latest fashion or wear a lot of makeup like the other girls in the group, but she has a natural beauty that most are envious of. Unlike the rest of the people she hangs out with though, she's quite and doesn't get involved in their down talk of other people. Rin always wondered why she was around them; she always seemed out of place. "She's really just jealous of you."

"Jealous?" Rin's brows furrow in confusion. _What could she be jealous of me for?_ "Because he doesn't like her the way he likes you. She's had a crush on him for a really long time."

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Sesshomaru. To be honest I think you and him make a better couple, but she doesn't see it that way." Rin blushes. "We're not a couple." Kikyo gives a small laugh. "If you say so Rin." With that Kikyo walks away. Rin just stares after her. _If she thinks we are a couple than who else does? Oh Sesshomaru will be so mad._ Deciding not to think about it Rin continues on her way to class, hoping to make it on time after the delay she had.

Sesshomaru is the last to get out of class when the final bell rings. Making his way down the hallway he is stopped by Koga. "Hey so you going to the party tomorrow night?" Sesshomaru turns to Koga. Koga is about four inches shorter than Sesshomaru. He has short brown hair, a lean build and a cocky attitude. "No." Sesshomaru moves past Koga but stops at hearing his voice. "To busy banging that little girl you hang out with." Sesshomaru turns to Koga, angry that he would suggest that. "No, there is nothing going on between us." Koga laughs. "Really? You can't fool me man. She's cute but I figured you would be into real women not little girls but hey we all have our own tastes." Sesshomaru storms over to Koga and grabs the collar of his shirt and throws him into the wall. "Hey man…"

"Shut up. There is nothing going on between us. Why would I waste my time on someone like her? A lonely little girl with no family. I don't want to go to your stupid party because it's a waste of time, just like you!" With that Sesshomaru gives Koga a final push and turns away. After taking two steps he pauses, eyes widening. Rin is standing a few steps away. Tears forming in her eyes she looks to Sesshomaru. "Oh look, the waste of time showed up. Say 'hi' Sesshomaru." Koga says pushing himself off the wall and approaching the couple. "Rin I…" Before Sesshomaru can finish Rin turns and runs away. Koga stands beside Sesshomaru. "I say you fucked up." Sesshomaru turns to Koga and punches him, causing Koga to fall to the ground. Angry Sesshomaru storms off. _How am I supposed to fix this!_

Running with tears falling down her face, Rin decides wants to be anywhere but home. Turning into the park she makes a dash behind some shrubs where she knows there to be a small space where she can fit. A spot she hasn't felt the need to use since her and Sesshomaru became close. Taking a deep breath Rin tries to calm herself. _How could he say that?_ Just thinking about his cruel words and the way he said them makes more tears fall. Hugging her knees Rin tries to think. _Maybe he didn't mean it. _After all they had discussed what being with her would do to his image. She'd be fifteen soon, but then he'll be nineteen. It would seem wrong for them to be together until she got older. At least until she turned eighteen. She was underage, he could get into trouble so they had to hide any intimate relationship that they had. _But does that justify his words? NO. _ He can deny it, but he went too far. _I want to forgive him. _She felt weak willing to forgive him so quickly, even without an apology she wanted to forgive him. She knew what time she had with Sesshomaru was running out, he would be leaving for college soon and she didn't want to waste what time they had together like this. But she hurt. _I should be used to this pain, but I love him._ Unsure of what to do, Rin sits in silence. _I don't want to be alone anymore._

_Where is she? _Sesshomaru is sitting on the front porch of his house waiting for some sign of Rin. After seeing her run from him, and getting a good distance away from Koga, Sesshomaru stood in silence for a moment trying to figure out what to do. He wasn't good in these kinds of situations and wasn't sure of the best way to approach it. When he got home he went straight to Rins house but Lolita said that Rin wasn't home. She seemed worried about Rin's location not being known but told Sesshomaru that when Rin showed up she'd let her know that he wanted to speak with her. So here he was, waiting. _How pathetic. _As time was moving Sesshomaru's anger at himself, which he was directing towards Rin, was increasing. _She should've understood that I didn't really mean what I said. She shouldn't have ran. She…_ the list went on, but he knew he was to blame. All he really wanted to do at this point was hold her and tell her to never run from him again. As the sun was setting, Sesshomaru decided to give up and head inside. _I will try and speak with her tomorrow._ As the door was closing behind him he missed the figure walking up the street.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.**

The next day Rin slowly makes her way over to Sesshomaru's house before school. When she reaches the door though instead of Sesshomaru she see's Inuyasha. "Hey."

"Hey."

They stand in silence for a moment. "Today is senior check out day so Sesshomaru doesn't have to be at school till later today."

"Oh." _That's right. I forgot._ Senior check out day was the day that seniors go to the school and visit all the departments to return their books and supplies and pay whatever debts they owe the school before graduation. After that they have two days of graduation practice then the actual ceremony. Since they don't have to actually attend class they aren't required to show up till much later in the day.

"Um I can give you a ride to school if you want?"

"Is Sesshomaru awake? I really need to talk to him." Inuyasha shrugs. "Look kid I don't know, I'm not going to wait for ya neither so it's now or never." Reluctantly Rin agrees. _I will speak to him after school. He probably has a lot on his mind right now._

Rin had her own worries though. What would she do when Sesshomaru leaves? Kagome and her friends have always tried to extend their friendship to her. Granted they were juniors going to be seniors, but that would at least get her through one more school year. _But then what?_

The school day passed by quickly. When the final bell rang, Rin started the long walk home, not wanting to hunt down Inuyasha for a ride. Half way home a car pulls up beside her. Rolling down the passenger side window James voice called out, "Rin get in the car I'll give you a ride home." Nodding, thankful that she didn't have to actually walk the rest of the way, Rin opens the door and climbs in."You're off work early today."

"Lolita is off early today too. We wanted to go out somewhere special tonight. You know celebrating the end of the school year."

"Almost end." James nods. "Yes almost." Glad that Lolita and James wanted to spend time with her, Rin couldn't help cursing the bad timing. But she wasn't going to turn them down, not if they took off early. Speaking with Sesshomaru would just have to wait a little bit longer.

After a nice dinner out followed by a movie, the group finally returns home. The time out with James and Lolita was nice but Rin could feel tension building between the two of them. Curious as to what was causing it, but not wanting to ruin the night, Rin never brought the subject up. Now though after stepping through the doorway Rin had a feeling she was about to find out.

Quietly James and Lolita make their way over to the kitchen table, their faces grave. Rin follows them, silent as well, and takes a seat across from them. "What's going on?" Lolita faces Rin with a sad smile, "Rin we need to talk." _Not good! _Warning bells are going off in Rin's mind. After a few minutes of silence James looks to his wife then to Rin. "Rin, next month after your birthday you're going to be moving." Rin was confused. _Moving? _"Where are we moving to?"

"No sweetie, just you. Please understand that this decision wasn't ours to make. We talked to the social worker and it has been decided you're going to be placed in a different home." Rin didn't know what to say. "Why?" She whispers. "I'm not totally sure what their reasoning is. I thought we were doing a good job but they feel you aren't getting along well here." Rin shook her head looking towards Lolita. "I don't want to go. We can fight this right? I'm happy here." Lolita starts crying. _Poor Rin._ "We tried to sway them otherwise but it's not our choice. You're a ward of the state. It's in their hands." Suddenly angry Rin slams her fists on the table. "No! You just didn't try hard enough. You can do something but you're choosing not to." Tears start running down her face Rin makes no effort to stop them, leaning her head down she quietly whispers. "No one ever does." Lolita gets up to comfort Rin but she shrugs her off. Turning Rin runs out the door. James and Lolita look to each other with worried expressions. They decide to let her be. _She's just going to go see Sesshomaru, her only friend._

Running down the street Rin turns up the driveway of Sesshomaru's house and before she can knock on the door Inuyasha opens it. At seeing Rins tears Inuyasah is temporarily stunned. "Is Sesshomaru home?"

"No. He's at a party in celebration of seniors signing out of school today."

"Can you take me to him?" Inuysaha nods. "Sure, I was just on my way over there." They both walk to Inuyasha's car. On the way to the party he stops and picks up Kagome. When Kagome sees Rins tear streaked face she instantly goes to hug her. "Rin what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah she just wants to go cry to Sesshomaru." Inuyasha informs. Kagome let go of Rin to punch Inuyasha in the arm. "You jerk!" Rin smiles a little_. I admire Kagome sometimes._ The drive to the party was slightly awkward. Rin felt out of place. Once Inuyasha parks the car Rin climbs out and instead of waiting for Inuyahsa and Kagome she decides to make her way over to the house that the party was being held at.

Going inside Rin realizes it might not be so easy to find Sesshomaru. There are a lot of people there and she doesn't exactly know her way around the house. But she's determined to find him and talk things out since they had even less time than she had hoped. After searching for what felt like hours, Rin eventually comes across Sesshomaru in the backyard. He is drinking from a cup that she assumed contained alcohol and talking with a group of girls. Approaching him she taps him on his shoulder to get his attention.

Sesshomaru downs another cup of vodka and coke. Normally he didn't drink hard liquor at these things, the few times he even went to parties, but he felt he needed it. He wasn't going to even come but he just felt so stressed and wanted a distraction. Drinking though only seemed to make him think even more about his problems.

He couldn't wait to get away from his so called family. _I bet they can't wait for me to leave either; then the perfect family can be perfect again._ He knew that he wasn't the favorite son. Why else would Tenshin abandon him for Inuyasha. Hell his own mother didn't even want him. _Who needs family!_ Not to mention he still hasn't spoken to Rin. Has the drinks continue, so does his anger and resentment. A group of girls comes up to him and starts flirting. Normally he would ignore them but he decided it couldn't hurt to humor them. Suddenly he feels a tap on his shoulder, turning he sees Rin. Initially he is surprised that she'd be at a party; then he gets upset at the idea that she'd even come to one. _Someone here could take advantage of her._ He tries to focus and listen to her but he keeps thinking about all the drunken guys here planning on taking her away from him. Suddenly he hears her mention something about someone wanting her to leave. _Leave! So she was abandoning him too!_

Rin could tell Sesshomaru was getting angry. But why she didn't know. Suddenly he pushes her causing her fall on her butt, hard. This causes everyone around them, especially the group of girls previously talking with Sesshomaru, to stop what they were doing and look towards the pair. "Of course you would leave. You're just like the rest of them. Unreliable worthless excuses for a human!" _What? _Rin had no idea where this was coming from. _What did I do wrong? I just apologized about over reacting to his comment and said that I'm getting moved to a new home._ "Sesshomaru I don't know what you're talking about?" This just seems to make him angrier. _God why does he have to be drinking now?_ Sesshomaru steps closer to Rin, towering over her with a glare. Rin wishes she had just waited till tomorrow to speak with Sesshomaru, now clearly wasn't a good time. "You're a terrible person making me believe that you even cared for me then turn around and leave, just like everyone else. You know what go! I don't want you!" Rin just stares at him, confused and hurt. Suddenly he reached down and hauls her up to her feet. He starts dragging her through the house and out to the front. This causes the people all around them to stare and follow, waiting to see what's about to happen. Rin feels embarrassed but mostly confused, and scared. When they make it to the front yard Sesshomaru shoves Rin to the ground. "Go! No one wants you anyway. Why else haven't' you been adopted yet. You act all kind and sweet but really you're…" Suddenly Kagome comes running out of the house. She shoves Sesshomaru out of her way and crouches down next to Rin embracing her. It's at this moment that Rin finally let her tears fall.

"You fucking asshole. What the hell did she do to you?" Sesshomaru just glares at the two and walks inside. People are either standing around staring or venturing back into the house. Kagome looks back down to Rin. "Do you want me to take you home?" Rin pulls away and wipes her eyes. "No." Rin didn't want to inconvenience anyone else. She slowly gets up and starts walking away from the house. Kagome gets up to follow her but is stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Just let her go. I think she needs some time to herself." Kagome looks to see Inuysaha. _Maybe he is right. I'm gonna kill Sesshomaru!_ Together they watch Rin walk away until they could no longer see her. In the back of her mind Kagome knows this is a bad idea.

_Alone. That's all I will ever be._ Rin stopped crying a long time ago. Thinking over recent events she came to a conclusion. No one wanted her. She wouldn't be missed by anyone because no one wanted her around. She was just a burden to whoever got stuck with her. That's why Lolita and James weren't going to fight to let her stay. She knew that they had a say in it but she had interrupted their life with her presence. _I bet they can't wait to see me gone. _And Sesshomaru? She had no idea. She was beginning to believe that there was something there between them, but there wasn't. She wanted to blame the alcohol. He wasn't in a right state of mind but, _maybe it just helped him express what he's wanted to say all along. He doesn't want me. _

Turning into an alley way Rin decides she needs to rest. Sitting down on a crate she looks around at her surroundings. Zoning in on a broken bottle she suddenly gets an idea. Picking it up she examines the edges. _Let's see how does it go? Don't cross the bridge but go down the river._ Taking a deep breath Rin did just that. Feeling completely and utterly alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I do appreciate it. I would've posted this chapter sooner but life got in the way. It's not much but it's what I have at the moment.**

Coming awake was painful. Sesshomaru places a hand over his forehead. Slowly moving off the bed; swaying when he stands. Once he's steady he blinks his eyes a few times. He slowly makes his way to the door. Entering the dining room Sesshomaru takes a seat at the table and lays his arms on the table placing his head in the center. Inuyasha is sitting across from him glaring hatefully. "You're an asshole." Sesshomaru slowly lifts his head. "Is that so?"

"I can't believe what you did last night."

"And what did I do to earn your ire?" Slightly taken aback Inuyasha's harsh glare lessens. "You don't remember?" Sesshomaru pauses for a moment. Trying to recall what it is that Inuyasha is so upset about. "I don't remember much but whatever I did that upset you I'm glad I did it." Studying Sesshomaru, Inuyasha tries to see if he's telling the truth. "It's not what you did to me; it's what you did to Rin." Shocked Sesshomaru tries to focus. Inuyasha gets up and starts to leave the room, he turns back before he finally exits and gives Sesshomaru a sad look. "Just so you know an apology won't be enough." With that Inuyasha exits.

Sesshomaru is silent for a moment, trying to recall what happened. He vaguely remembers seeing Rin at the party but isn't sure if it's a real memory or if what Inuyasha said made him conjure up the image. _I need to find out what happened._ As Sesshomaru is making his way to his room to change and try to get to the bottom of this mystery he's stopped by Tenshin. "Your mother is going to be here soon."

"Why?"

"Your graduation. She's coming into town so that she can be there for it. Didn't I tell you this already?"

"I don't want to see her!" Storming past Tenshin, Sesshomaru makes it to his room and is about to slam the door when Tenshin blocks it. "She wants to speak with you and I think you should hear her out."

"No." Sesshomaru practically growls the word out. Tenshin glares at Sesshomaru, trying to control his anger but he feels it slipping. "Stop being difficult, all you have to do is listen."

"I have better things to do." _Like speak to Rin._ While the two continue to glare at one another the door bell rings. "That's probably her." Tenshin turns to leave and Sesshomaru slams the door shut. Quickly dressing, Sesshomaru reaches for the door hoping to make an escape before he has to confront his mother. When he opens the door she's standing there. Tall, beautiful, they have the same hair and the same natural grace about them. Though Sesshomaru doesn't like to admit it, they have similar personality traits too. "Move." She does the opposite. "Can we talk?"

"I don't wish to." They stare at one another. Sighing Sesshomaru moves to the side and allows his mother to enter his room. _She better make this quick._ She moves towards the bed and sits. Sesshomaru closes the door and leans his back against it. He crosses his arms across his chest and glares at her. She looks to his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I want to apologize for the way I've treated you. I subconsciously put pressure on you to hold together a marriage that was falling apart before you were even conceived. Your father and I rushed into marriage thinking that what we had was true love, but it wasn't. In less than a year I think we realized we made a mistake, before we could do anything about it I became pregnant. I felt that you could fix our problems and things would be perfect between us again; but it was wrong and childish of me to put those pressures on a baby." Sesshomaru continues his glare, mentally he agrees, it was wrong of her.

"Things didn't get fixed and I knew he was having an affair but I blindly ignored it hoping that if I pushed you to be successful and talented that he would stay with us. When things finally fell apart I couldn't help but push my feelings of failure onto you and that was not right. I sent you to live with your father because I realized that I needed to do some soul searching to figure out what I could do to make myself happy and work through my insecurities. You needed a parent and I couldn't be what you needed." Sesshomaru lowers his arms and turns his head away from her and towards the wall.

"Your father truly loves Izayoi and I'm glad he could find happiness. If you choose to go to a college near where I live I invite you to live with me again, but only if you want. It might relieve some financial burden for you and maybe we can work on our relationship." Standing she makes her way over to Sesshomaru.

"I love you Sesshomaru and apologize for not being a better mother to you. You deserve so much better." She reaches forward and pulls Sesshomaru into an embrace. Sesshomaru is shocked, but not angry. He reaches his arms around her and she pulls him in tighter.

A knock at the door ends their embrace. Sesshomaru's mother quickly wipes at her face and Sesshomaru turns to answer the door. Standing on the other side is Izayoi. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Lolita is on the phone for you, she says it's urgent." Sesshomaru exits the room and heads towards the kitchen. "Hello."

"Sesshomaru have you seen Rin? She left the house really upset last night and she never came home. We figured she might be with you." Lolita's voice is filled with worry. "No to my recollection the last time I saw her was at school the other day."

"Do you know of anywhere else she might be?"

"No." There is a long pause. Sesshomaru can hear talking in the background but can't make out what is being said. Suddenly Lolita's voice is clear. "Please if you see her, can you tell her to come home?"

"I will." They say their goodbyes and Sesshomaru hangs up the phone. _Rin where are you?_ Izayoi walks into the kitchen with Sesshomaru's mother behind her. "Is everything okay?"

"Rin never came home last night. They hoped she was with me but I haven't seen her."

"Who's Rin?" Sesshomaru's mother looks to the two of them for an answer. Before either can answer a very angry voice speaks up. "She's the girl that adores Sesshomaru but he humiliated her in front of practically the whole school." Everyone turns their head to see a very angry Kagome glaring at Sesshomaru. _When did she get here?_ "I can't believe what you did to that poor girl. What you did was unforgiveable. She loves you and you teat her like, like…" With a growl Kagome goes storming over to Sesshomaru, she raises her fist but Inuyasha comes up from behind her and grabs her around the waist, halting her movements. Tenshin walks into the room and looks around. "What's going on here?" Inuyasha turns to their father. "I think it'd be easier to show you." Inuyasha, still holding Kagome, leads everyone out of the room and towards his bedroom.

Making sure that there is plenty of distance between Kagome and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha opens the web browser to YouTube. "Some jerk recorded what happened last night and posted it. Kagome found out this morning. It's not the whole thing but pretty much the worst of it." With that Inuyasha hits play and everyone watches.

When it's over Izayoi is crying, Sesshomaru's mother is staring at the screen stunned, Kagome is glaring at Sesshomaru with her fists clenched, and Sesshomaru is horrified. _How could I do that? _Suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his side and is leaning on the wall for support. He looks over at Tenshin who looks like he's about to explode. "Rin is the sweetest girl in the world and she loves you yet you would treat her like that! I'm ashamed to think of you has my son." Izayoi places her hand on Tenshin. "You don't mean that." Sesshomaru looks around at everyone's faces. _I hate me too._


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.**

**In case it wasn't picked up on, Sesshomaru and his mom are similar in the way that they push blame on other people. Sesshomaru was angry and frustrated at himself which he was transferring to Rin; something he kind of acknowledged. His mom did the same with him, which she explains. They subconsciously refuse to blame themselves and transfer their frustrations and anger on someone they love. **

After calling the police Lolita and James were told that they had to wait until Rin was missing for 48 hours before they would step in. Since she was a teenager and was told news that made her unhappy she was considered a runaway; but since she'd probably come back they couldn't use up their forces for that until the minimum time required for missing persons had passed. Sesshomaru was not happy about that. So the two households decided to split and start their search for Rin.

Has the time ticked by Sesshomaru grew increasingly concerned. Hating himself for how he treated her; she didn't deserve that and he should have never said those things. No one bothered to make him feel any better. He deserved that.

Has darkness started approaching, everyone gathered at the Garton household. Everyone but Tenshin who said he had one more idea to try out but wouldn't tell anyone what it was. "Is there anywhere else she could be?" The question was directed towards Sesshomaru. "I've looked everywhere that I could think of." Sesshomaru refused to look at anyone. He felt ashamed. The room grew quite.

The sound of a phone ringing startled everyone. Lolita jumps up from her seat and runs to the kitchen to answer the phone. Everyone is holding their breath, afraid of what information she could be receiving. After a few minutes Lolita comes rushing back into the room.

"We need to go to the hospital!" Alarmed Sesshomaru is the only one who thinks to ask. "What happened?"

Pain. That's the feeling Rin wakes up to. Slowly opening her eyes she's grateful of the darkness of the room. _Room?_ Confused Rin takes in her surroundings. She's in a small bed, plain bed sheets, a widow to her left with the blinds closed, white walls, a TV across from her, various machines. _A hospital? How did I get here?_ Trying to recall her last memory all she can come up with is pain, not physical though. Deciding to not dwell on her feelings she just stares into the nothingness.

There's a knock on the door and a nurse steps in "Oh you're awake. I'm Dona. How do you feel?" Rin just stares at her. Closing the door Dona crosses the room and checks Rin's vitals. "We thought we lost you there for a moment. Do you remember what happened?" Rin shakes her head. "Well you're lucky someone found you. You've been asleep for about 58 hours now. You lost a lot of blood and needed a blood transfusion." Dona stares at Rin, sadness in her eyes. Rin turns away. "A doctor will be in shortly to speak with you. If you need anything just press that button there and someone will be in to help you." After making sure that Rin is comfortable Dona opens the blinds slightly, "Don't want it all gloomy in here do we." Without waiting for a response she leaves.

When Rin is sure that the nurse is gone she lets her tears fall. _Why would someone save me? Can't they tell I want to die?_ She's suddenly angry at her savior, her thoughts, her life! After about an hour the door opens again. A tall man with dark brown hair and glasses walks in. He takes a seat next to Rin and turns the chair to face her. "Hello Rin, I'm Doctor Hakaca. Would you like to sit up?" Without really waiting for a response he reaches over and pushes buttons on the side of the bed that make the upper portion rise so that she is sitting up instead of lying down. "Now what caused you to try and kill yourself?" Rin couldn't believe that he was being so direct. She decided to look towards the window to try and organize her thoughts. "Why was I saved?" Doctor Hakaca chuckles. "Answering a question with a question? Do you really wonder? Well a gentleman found you lying in an ally in a pool of blood and called an ambulance, naturally it's our job to try and save lives."

"But I didn't want to be saved."

"And that's why I'm here, to find out your reasoning behind wanting to end your life. You're stuck with me until I feel that you're not a hazard to yourself. So you should try opening up now if you want this to go as quickly as possible." Sighing Rin turns towards him. "No one wants me."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"I'm alone. I have no parents, no family. I'm being sent away." Rin pauses and looks towards her lap, "Sesshomaru doesn't love me."

"Being an orphan is understandably a hard thing. And this Sesshomaru I assume is your boyfriend?"

"Not really."

"Someone you desire to have an intimate relationship with?" Rin stays silent. After a few minutes and Doctor Hakaca writing thins down on a clip board he turns his focus back towards Rin. "We seem to have the basics for your depression then. For now you are to stay in this room, once you are strong enough you are welcome to move from here to the rec room down the hall. You are staying in what we call the mental health wing of the hospital. You are on watch. You can't leave until I give the say so; once I'm sure that we've worked through this."

"What happens to me after that?"

"I'm afraid that's for you to discuss with your social worker. She's been notified of your situation and should be coming to visit you." Rin turns to face the doctor. "Have I had any visitors?" Doctor Hakaca looks down at his clip board. "You were identified by a Tenshin Natsumara. You've been on a no visit list while you've been unconscious so you haven't had any visitors. Due to your condition your social worker has to approve any visitors who want to see you. Something you might want to discuss with her when she gets here." Doctor Hakaca rises to his feet. "I have to get going. I will be back here tomorrow so I can discuss with you a plan of action." He turns and heads out the door. _How rude!_

Early the next morning, after finishing a light breakfast, there's a swift knock on the door. Before Rin can answer the door is opening and in steps Ms. Bryant. "Hello Rin."

"Hello." Ms. Bryant makes her way over to the side of Rin's bed. She takes in her surroundings before focusing on Rin. "That was quite a stunt you pulled."

"I'm sorry?" Ms. Bryant sighs. "Once you are healed we are moving you to a specialized group home where you will get the supervision you require. This is not up for discussion." Rins eyes start to water but she refuses to actually cry. She turns her head away from Ms. Bryant and looks towards the window. Ms. Bryant places her hand on her shoulder. "I can't imagine what it is you are going through Rin but I just want what's best for you."

"What's best?" Rin whispers. "Yes. I know you must hate me, most kids do, and it's hard for me because I know that I'm making you so unhappy but I have to do what I have to do Rin. I know you don't understand but I'm not trying to make you unhappy." Rin just nods.

"Despite what I feel, I've decided to allow the Gartons and the Natsumaras to visit you." Rin turns to Ms. Bryant with a smile on her face. "I'm hoping that visiting with them will help you to get better."

"Thank you."

"Your doctor is going to keep me informed on your progress, I will be back when I can." With a small wave Rin says good bye to Ms. Bryant. Soon there is another knock at the door. "Come in." The door opens to reveal the person Rin wanted to see the most, but also dreaded to see. "Sesshomaru."


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the characters.**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update but between work (people always calling out and guess you says yes) and a child that doesn't believe I should have any me time it's been kinda hard. To be honest I've had this mostly completed since I last posted but I didn't feel like it was ready yet. So with some time I finally completed it. I will get working on completing the next chapter asap.**

"Rin." Sesshomaru tentatively steps closer to her bed, suddenly unsure if this was a good idea. Despite her desire to turn away she continues to watch his approach. _I can do this._ Coming up beside her bed, Sesshomaru reaches for her hand, he sees her hesitation but she allows him to take it anyway. "Nothing I say can take back what happened." He moves her hand and places it over his heart. "I promise that I will never hurt you again." _Is that an apology?_

Rin stares at her hand over his heart. "You can't promise that." Sesshomaru gently squeezes her hand. Rin shifts her gaze towards his eyes. "I'm gonna move away." Rin can feel the tears begin to well up. "I'm going to be alone."

"You won't be alone."

"So Rin, how are you feeling today?" Doctor Hakaca asks from the chair he is sitting in beside her bed, _same thing everyday for the past week between one and two o'clock_. "Fine."

"Same as everyday so far it seems. Have you been going over your positive thinking exercises?"

"I'm tired of thinking positive."

"From what your acquaintances tell me you used to always be a positive thinker." Rin shrugs. "What's the point anymore?"

"I know you might not believe me but things will get better but only if you put the effort into it."

"I tried before and what did that get me?"

"A family who loves you."

"Who I might never see again."

"Well one member doesn't seem to want to let you go." Rin stays silent. "I think what you need to do is find a way to productively vent your feelings. What hobbies are you interested in?" Rin shrugs. "I'm not sure. It's always been kinda hard to pick up a hobby with moving and sharing things with other kids. No real time to become adjusted to individual things."

"You could paint. That tends to help people." Rin sighs. "I'll try."

"Ahh why is this so hard!" Rin throws the paint brush against the wall. _Nothing I do turns out right._ The colorful blob in front of her seems to mock her so she throws that on the ground. Tears spring from her eyes. _Just make it go away._ Despite the efforts to get better Rin just can't help but _feel_ empty.

"All those years of faking it are finally catching up with me." There's a knock at the door and Rin quickly wipes her face. "Come in." Expecting to see a nurse since she's sure they could her here down the hall, Rin turns and is surprised to see Sesshomaru.

He has been making attempts to see her everyday. Rin isn't always receptive but he's determined to make things right. He looks to the painting on the ground and the splashes of paint on the walls. Then to her face. His heart breaks.

"Hi Sesshomaru." He moves closer to her and brings her into a hug. Rin contemplates pulling away but decides that the feeling of being held is nice. She moves her arms around his torso and takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sesshomaru cautiously asks, unsure if that is really the right thing to say right now.

"No. Not right now. Can you just keep holding me for awhile?" Sesshomaru tightens his grip around Rin. With a silent hope that it will help take her pain away.

A few days later Sesshomaru is heading over to visit Rin. Some days she seems better and like her old self, others not so much. Guilt eats away at him but Rin insists that it's not really his fault and that this was an inevitable turn for her to make. He comes to a stop in front of her room and knocks on the door. "Come in." Rin yells. Stepping into the room Sesshomaru sees Rin standing in a corner by a table with a vase and various flowers around her. He moves to stand beside her, staring at the arrangement she is working on.

"I tried painting but I couldn't really get into it. So I started messing around with the fake flowers they had. Turns out I have a talent. Maybe I can be a florist or something." Sesshomaru continues to analyze her work. "You can be a florist and I will run a successful business. I think we will make a fine living." _Together. _Rin sighs. "Sesshomaru."

"Rin." She takes a few steps back from her completed work. "Don't build up my hopes okay. It's counterproductive."

"Just stating facts." He knows she wants that future. He wants her happiness. _And the guilt to go away._ Rin decides to change the subject. "When do you leave for school?"

"I still have six more weeks." Rin continues to stare at her work in silence. Sesshomaru puts his arm around her waist and pulls her against his chest. _We'll get through this._


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Rin walks into Dr. Hakaca's office. The room is not much larger than what the patients rooms are in size. Instead of the usual linoleum floor there is a dark brown carpet. The walls are still the traditional white, there is a large window behind a solid wood desk, a long couch sits up against a wall with a large plush chair across from it, a small side table sits beside the chair. On the wall across from the couch is a tall bookshelf filled with medical research books. Various pictures and degree plagues decorate the walls.

Rin takes the seat on the couch across from the chair that Dr. Hakaca is currently occupying. "You've been making improvements." Rin nods. "Thank you." Dr. Hakaca leans forward and makes eye contact with Rin, his expression serious. "But the real question is, are you ready to get out there and go back to your life outside of this hospital?" Rin breaks eye contact and looks at the bookcase behind Dr. Hakaca. "I'm not sure. I wanna say yes but I don't know what's going to happen?" Dr. Hakaca nods his head and picks up a clipboard lying on the table beside him.

"And that scares you?"

"Yes." There is no doubt in her voice. The future _scares_ Rin.

"Well, Ms. Bryant is supposed to come today, correct?" Rin nods in the affirmative. "Then she should talk with you about it. I'm gonna start the process to discharge you but I wont finalize anything yet. I'm hopping by the end of this week that you will be ready to go home." Rin is silent. _Home? Wherever that is._

Ms. Bryant is sitting in the chair across from Rins' bed. Rin is sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting to hear the fate that will befall her. "Your doctor tells me you might be discharged at the end of the week."

"That's what he told me." Ms. Bryant sighs and brings her hand up to rub her eyes. "I suppose you'd like to know what's planned for you?"

"Yes." Ms. Bryant focuses on Rin. "It was originally decided that you'd be placed in a group home specializing in unstable children," Rin flinches, "but plans have changed and you'll be moving into the home of a single woman. It was brought to our attention that you might flourish with the affections of one person rather than placing you in a group home. There is concern with a potential relapse. After some debate it was decided that this might be what's best for you. This all can change depending on you."

Rin nods her head. "Who's the woman?"

"A Tatiana Kamasaru. Divorcee, she has one son in collage and owns several small businesses. She says she's always wanted a daughter to dote on and since she's living alone she feels that she can give you the attention you deserve. She was very adamant about fostering you. She still has some screenings to go through so until that is done you will have to temporarily stay in the aforementioned group home."

Rin is sitting on her bed reading a book. A knock on her door brings her attention away from the book. "Come in." The door opens and Sesshomaru steps in. He moves to Rin and embraces her. "So today's the big day?" Sesshomaru ends the embrace and takes a step back.

"Yes."

"Excited?"

"No."

"Why? You've wanted this for forever; the chance to leave and start your life. How can you not be excited?" Sesshomaru grabs Rins' hand and squeezes. "I don't wish to leave you behind." Rin gives Sesshomaru a reassuring squeeze back and smiles. "We can stay in contact."

"Will you? I want to believe that, but it won't be the same as seeing each other." Rin pulls her hand from Sesshomarus' grasp and looks at him startled. "You think I'll forget you? If anything you'll forget me. So many girls will be all over you that you'll forget about the poor suicidal orphan you left behind." There is hurt laced in her words as she voices her fear, Sesshomaru forgetting her.

Sesshomaru reaches forward and embraces Rin. "No. I could never forget about you. You deserve so much better than me. I'm responsible for what happened…" Rin pulls back and cuts Sesshomaru off with a kiss. "Let's not argue."

One month later.

A car pulls up in front of a beautiful two story home. Ms. Bryant turns to Rin who is sitting in the passenger seat. "This is it, ready?"

"Yes." After getting discharged from the hospital Rin had to stay at a group home while the screenings for her new foster mother were finishing up. It wasn't bad but Rin couldn't wait to leave. She was exited but nervous. She had her hopes raised so many times with the potential of different homes that she was afraid of it not being what she imagined. On top of that she only received one letter from Sesshomaru, which Ms. Bryant delivered to her since Sesshomaru wasn't sure in what other way to contact her until she was settled. In the letter Sesshomaru told her about his dorm and what his classes would be, it was brief but she was excited to receive something.

Breaking her from her train of thought was the echoing sound of the doorbell. Rin held her breath in anticipation. The door opened to reveal a tall beautiful woman with a smile on her face. _She looks awfully familiar._

"Hello! You must be Rin." The woman extends her hand to shake Rins. "How are you sweetie?"

"Hello Ms Katsumaro. I'm fine and yourself?"

"I'm wonderful sweetie. Just call me Tani, Okay." Tani turns her attention to Ms. Bryant. "Ms. Bryant, how are you?" Again Tani reaches her hand out for a handshake. "Fine." Tani steps away from the door. "Come in you two."

After walking into the foyer Tani turns her attention back to Rin. "The truck with your stuff arrived yesterday I had them place your things in your room but I figured you'd want to arrange everything yourself."

"Thank you." Ms. Bryant hands some papers to Tani and turns to Rin. "I must be going now. Rin I will see you in a week." Rin nods her head and Tani walks Ms. Bryant out. When she returns she starts walking towards a set of stairs. "Well, let's have a tour shall we?" As the pair ascend the stairs Tani turns her head slightly to look at Rin. "First I'll show you your room." Once they reach the top of the stairs Tani leads Rin down a hall and stops before a closed door. Opening it she ushers Rin inside. "Change whatever you want. We can even paint the walls a different color if you'd like, white is so boring."

"No this is fine." Tani nods. "Well on with the tour." After showing Rin the rest of the house and explaining a little about the school she would attend and the work that she does for her businesses. They move to sit in the living room. "I'm glad you're here. It's so lonely sometimes."

"Your son doesn't visit you?" Tani gives Rin a questioning look. Rin blushes. "Oh. Ms. Bryant said you had a son." Tani waves her hand in the air. "Oh no he was living with his dad for awhile and I was hoping he'd come live with me when he started attending college but it wont work out." Rin can see the look of sadness on her face. "I'm sorry. You guys aren't close."

"No but I'm working on it." The sadness leaves her face Tani reaches forward and grabs Rin's hand. "Besides I have you now." Rin blushes and looks at their hands. _Maybe things will be different this time. _

"What's your sons' name?" Tani gives Rin a large smile. "Sesshomaru."


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

"Sesshomaru!"Rin can't help but shout. _No wonder she looked familiar._ Tani gives Rin a knowing smile. "Yes. You know him I believe. He's quite taken with you." Rin can't help but blush at the knowing tone that Tani uses. Tani reaches forward and grabs her hand, Rin notes the now serious look on Tani's face. "I know what happened. I was there when everyone discovered you went missing. Sesshomaru was devastated."

Rin looks down at her lap, embarrassed and ashamed. "When we finally discovered what happened…" Tani pauses and squeezes Rin's hand. "My son's not one to show much emotion and I could tell he really wanted to break down, but couldn't. I knew that if there was any way that I could bring happiness to the two of you I would do it." Rin looks up at Tani, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "It took a lot of convincing and compromising, not to mention secrecy. I wanted this to be a surprise. I want nothing more than for my son to by happy. You Rin make him happy." Rin can't help but smile at Tani's approval.

Sesshomaru slowly walks through the parking lot at his college campus in search of his car. Annoyed yet curious at his mother. She finally called him up and extended him an invitation to dinner at her house. He figured it took her this long because of her being offended with him turning her down for free room and board._ I wasn't about to loose my independence. _Not that he cared if she was offended. _What did she really expect anyways? _

He had other things on his mind besides the possible offense of his mother, like wondering what was taking Rin so long to get back to him. He hadn't heard from her since her move. He was worried but figured that maybe she was busy trying to get adjusted to her new surroundings.

Finally making it to his car Sesshomaru unlocks it, climbs in, and starts the drive to his mother's house. _Oh joy._

The sound of the doorbell ringing brings the two women away from the vanity. Both are dressed in formal attire, which Tani insisted was what the occasion called for."Ready Rin?" Rin nods her head and with one final look in the mirror they make their way down the hallway and to the staircase.

Stopping right before the wall ends and the staircase begins Tani quickly turns to Rin. "Now wait right here, when I tell Sesshomaru that I want to introduce him to my house guest make your way down the stairs. Got it?"

Rin nods her head eagerly. "Got it!" Tani winks at Rin and starts her way down the stairs and towards the front door.

_Finally!_ The front door opens and without waiting to be ushered in Sesshomaru pushes his way inside. "Welcome Sesshomaru. It's nice to see you so eager." Sesshomaru glares at his mother. "Dressed a little fancy for a dinner aren't you?"

Tani gives Sesshomaru a big smile. "What this old thing." Sesshomaru rolls his eyes. "I have a surprise for you. I want to introduce you to my house guest." _Great she's trying to set me up._ Tani sweeps her arms towards the staircase. Sesshomaru takes a deep breath and glances to the staircase. He promptly freezes at the sight of Rin slowly walking down the stairs.

Rin blushes when she sees Sesshomaru staring but continues to make eye contact. After making it to the bottom of the stairs Rin makes her way in front of Sesshomaru.

"Miss me?" Rin smirks. Feeling empowered by Sesshomaru's reaction to her. _Tani was right, the occasion does call for formal attire._ Despite his mother being three steps away, Sesshomaru grabs Rin around the waist and brings her in for a kiss.

**So i didn't really proof read so sorry for any errors. Thank you to all those who are reading.**


End file.
